1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional element and an electronic device and a moving object on which the functional element is mounted.
2. Related Art
As a functional element which detects a physical quantity such as an angular velocity or acceleration in the related art, a functional element is known, which moves a mass portion on which the element for detecting the physical quantity is provided and detects the physical quantity applied to the functional element. In the functional element, a reduction in size or high detection accuracy of the functional element is required according to a reduction in size or high accuracy of the electronic device on which the functional element is mounted.
For example, in US2011/0154898A, as a functional element capable of detecting physical quantities of three axes orthogonal to one another, a structure is disclosed in which at least four mass portions are horizontally disposed on an in-plane and each mass portion is connected by a connection portion. In the functional element, by moving two mass portions, the other two mass portions are moved via the connection portion, and thus, the physical quantity is detected.
However, in the above-described functional element, the movement of the mass portion is mainly performed in the in-plan direction in which the mass portions are disposed, and thus, there is a problem that a horizontal area of the functional element is increased by the mass portions which are horizontally disposed on the in-plane. Accordingly, there is a concern that a reduction of the size of an electronic device on which the functional element is mounted may be damaged.